


Numbers & Knots

by reylo_thisistheway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Dildos, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo_thisistheway/pseuds/reylo_thisistheway
Summary: Rey starts her new job as an Assistant Financial Advisor. Her unfortunate first day leads to smelling an amazing Alpha scent. How will she handle the hormone-controlling scent while trying to pave her way through an Alpha-dominated field?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Numbers & Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So this is my first work and I'm so excited to finally put something out there after greedily reading so many fics. The Omegaverse is like my favorite so far so I figured this would be my first work. Since it is my first, don't be afraid to provide constructive criticism, as well as lots of suggestions on where you think I should go with the story or if you don't like my chapter length. Also, I will probably update tags as I go as not to spoil any parts of the story. 
> 
> ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy :)!

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

Rey reached underneath her pillow to where her phone alarm was going off and clicked the snooze button. _I can sleep for nine more minutes until it goes off again and I won’t be late,_ she thought.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

Rey reached under her pillow a second time to snooze the alarm. _It’s okay my hair is semi-clean so I can just take a quick body wash and I’ll be okay,_ her sleep riddled mind supplied to her consciousness.

_Beep beep b—_

Rey hit the snooze button before it even it could keep beeping. _I mean I took a shower last night, so I really don’t need one this morning at all. I could just sleep,_ she convinced herself one last time.

_Beep beep b—_

Snooze.

_Beep beep b—_

Snooze.

“Rey?”, a woman called from the other room.

“Mhmpph”, Rey replied. _I am not to be bothered while I’m trying to get some sleep,_ she thought. Why was someone trying to annoy her while she was sleeping?

“REYYY! Don’t you have your new job starting today?” the woman called again from the other room.

“New job,” Rey grumbled while she tossed over in her bed. “FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck!!!” she shouted as she scrambled up from her cozy bed quickly while she whipped out her phone to check the time. _7:22 am_. “FUCK! I snoozed too many times. Fuck I need to shower and wash my hair why the fuck did I do that? Well there’s no time for that now.” She rushed around the room to her closet to put on some clothes for work. Today was her first day at her new job at Force Financial Investments as the Assistant Financial Advisor and she was already off to a bad start.

“Rey? I can hear you shouting from your room. Are you late or something? I’m sorry I would have woken you up if I would have known…”, the woman mumbled.

“No no no Rose don’t apologize, it’s not your fault!” Rey announced back while she ruffled through her closet for some work clothes. Afterall she had to make a great first impression on her first day and considering she must leave in five minutes, at least she can look good while she was late. Might as well put her Omega designation to good use. It was hard enough being an Omega in any job, let alone an Alpha-dominated field. At least if she looked nice and batted her mascara covered Omega eyelashes, she could at least schmooze the Alpha’s into liking her and maybe let it slide that she was late. Rey knew Omegas had it much harder in life than those of Betas or Alphas, especially everyone believing the stupid stereotypes. She stood for her designation whenever she could. However, she was not above using her designation against those big brute Alphas to get what she wanted. In a way, she felt using Omega stereotypes to trick Alphas was the best form of revenge.

As Rey continued to giggle while thinking of forms of revenge on Alphas, she finally realized she had no clean work clothes in her closet. “FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck!” she shouted while scrambling to her laundry basket to see if she could find anything that was even near clean enough. Great! She was already late, didn’t have a shower, and now would have to wear dirty clothes. While sorting through her dirty laundry on the ground she found a nice maroon button up and a black pencil skirt to put on. It was at least presentable until she tugged at the shirt, only to realize with horror that her dildo was splayed across it.

Rey had been so nervous the night before that she stayed up all night reading smutty fanfic to help relieve her anxiety so she could fall asleep. Jokes on her now because she ended up staying up until at least 2 am and now she didn’t have time to take shower. On top of that, her shirt that she had no time to clean, had her aroused scent on it from the dildo just casually lounging around its naughty shape like some pet cat.

“God, I need help.” Rey mumbled while throwing her dildo into her bedside drawer quickly and giving her shirt a big whiff. “Yikes that’s bad...” Rey grumbled while cautiously calculating her next steps. “Spray blocker! I need spray blocker!” Rey rustled through her belongings on her dresser and quickly found the spray blocker she desperately needed. Unfortunately for her, there was only a smidgeon left. Her only thought was to dilute it with water, at least that would be something more than nothing.

Rey ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and then finished up her concoction. She sprayed her shirt down as much as she could, and her skirt for good measure. She would be fine because she was mandated to take suppressants, but arousal scent straight from the source would stand out too much. She quickly changed into her atrociously scented outfit and made her way to the living room.

She thankfully found Rose in there with breakfast ready for her as she bolted towards the door. “How do I look?” Rey inquired. Unfortunately, for her, Rose was a beta so she could not be a smell tester and could only judge her appearance. Hopefully that would be enough, and the scent blocker worked its magic.

“You look good,” Rose replied while handing Rey a to go plate with an egg sandwich on it. “Your shirt and skirt are a little wrinkly, but it doesn’t look too bad.”

“Well thankfully its pretty humid out,” Rey supplied while taking the coveted breakfast her amazing roommate made her. “If I roll the windows down on my way there, I should be able to get the wrinkles out by the time I get there. It’s about a 30-minute drive so it should be long enough. If I speed fast enough, I might even get there on time, even with the late start”

“Yeah please don’t speed to try and be there on time. Like, making a first impression is important, but you can’t make any impression if you’re dead, or worse in jail.” Rose scolded her while passing Rey her purse.

“Okay, okay mom I won’t speed. Thank you for the breakfast I owe you big time.” Rey thanked Rose while stepped out the door. She checked her watch _7:39 am._ Oh yeah, she was going to speed. She could definitely still make it on time. “Bye!!” she shouted as she booked it down the hallway, not even bothering closing the door.

“Good luck!” She heard Rose shout from down the hall, followed by the door shutting. Oh, she would absolutely need all the luck in the world after how her morning had begun. She ran down the stairs munching on her sandwich, not bothering with the elevator. Thankfully she was wearing flats, she wouldn’t submit to the old ideas of how women in the workplace should have to wear heals to be professional. Her professionalism was based on how she did her job and not how she looked. Or how her shoes made her but pop out more for onlookers, cause really men invented heels for their benefit. Especially if you factor in how they wouldn’t be able to run away with them on…

Rey lost in her thought had made it down from the third floor and out to the parking lot to her car. She didn’t even remember if she had grabbed her car keys, but by the stroke of luck for the first time that morning, they were in her purse. _Thank the lord for Rose_ , Rey thought while fumbling with the unlock button. She climbed in the car, discarded her now empty plate, and set her GPS on her phone to Force Financial Investments and peeled out onto the road.

It was 7:44 am by the time she got on the road. She reasoned that she could still possibly make it on time if she went at least 80 on the freeway and didn’t hit any lights. Things were going well until she got halfway through the freeway stretch when it started to slow down to standstill traffic. She eased on her breaks being sure not to slam them to avoid an accident at all cost. She knew she wouldn’t make it on time, but she was not trying to delay her time anymore.

Just as she was slowing down, she noticed some truck behind her didn’t notice she was slowing down and clipped the back end of her car while switching lanes to avoid hitting her. _Lot of good that did fucker_ , she thought while pulling to the right side of the road, only to notice the man decided to pull over in the space next to carpool lane. Murphy’s law was really in full effect for her this morning. Most of which was no fault of her own, she told herself.

Soon after they got out, she made the decision to remain quiet and make the process as quick and polite as possible. However, the guy kept asking her if “she was okay” and “such accidents could harm little omegas like herself”. _Blech_ she thought while taking pictures and rolling her eyes at such comments. She wasn’t trying to make this excursion any longer, so she took back her information and smiled and said, “Have a nice day.”

She successfully got back onto the road with great difficulty because it seemed that all the traffic was now gone and everyone was speeding past her. Looking down at her car dash she noticed it was already 8:03 am and she was officially late. Great. Might as well get on her way.

8:15am was the time she pulled into the employee parking lot for Force Financial Investments. At the front office she was met by a plucky receptionist with blonde hair and a crown braid.

“Hello there, do you have an appointment today?” she asked with great enthusiasm. _God who had that much energy this early in the morning,_ Rey thought, _this is too much for the morning I’ve had._

“No, I’m Rey. It’s my first day here. Sorry I’m late it’s just…I’ve had the worst morning and I was in a car accident,” she started rambling.

“Oh! Rey! I’m so happy you’re here!” The blonde said while running up to Rey to engulf her in a hug. “I’m Kaydel, I’m the office administrator here. Oh my gosh, I’m so excited to have another Omega here. All these Alphas really start to stink up the place all the time, well not really because you can’t smell them, but you know what I mean…” _God she really does have way too much energy for this early_ Rey thought while Kaydel kept conversing, _No wonder she’s the receptionist or office administrator as she called it. Well at least she hasn’t noticed my smell on my shirt, or at least said anything about it._

“Sorry to interrupt, Kaydel, is it?” Rey started. “I’d really like to get to work if I could since I’m already so late.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it too much. Luke is a big softie. Plus, I’m sure once you explain about the car accident, he’ll just be glad that you’re okay since you are his new quote unquote protégé.” Kaydel replied while making the finger quotes. “Follow me.”

Rey and Kaydel walked past the reception desk into a long hallway that led into a bigger hallway. The first room on the right Kaydel pointed out, was the conference/meeting room. She noted this is where they would have office meetings or use for clients if lieu of their office if they chose. First door on the left was the bathroom. The further down the hallway they got, Rey started to pick up a gentle scent. Rey wasn’t sure if she was imagining it, but it was probably the most amazing smell she had ever laid her nose on.

Next door on the right was some guy’s office whose name was Ransolm Casterfo. _What an odd name_ Rey thought _probably won’t forget that_. The next few doors on the left and right were some other guys names that went right over her head. Honestly, Rey could care less about her coworkers. She was there to get a good start under Luke and then get out as soon as she could. Also, Rey could now see why Kaydel had been so happy about another omega working there. Even though she couldn’t smell them, she could tell all these men were Alphas and its nice to have a sense of comradery when it comes to designations. 

They started getting closer to the end of the hallway, which Rey assumed, close to Luke’s office. Luke was the Senior Financial advisor there so it would be that he had the typical boss-at-the-end-of-the-hallway office. However, as she walked closer to the end of the hallway, she noticed that the amazing scent she smelled earlier had reached its peak strength.

_AlphaAlphaAlpha_ that nagging voice in the back of her brain shouted. She had not heard that voice in years. Ever since she was able to get quality suppressants, that voice in the back of her head had always been quiet. Whoever the Alpha was, he must be not on any blockers for her to be able to smell him. Of course, he wouldn’t be. Alphas and Omegas were mandated to be on blockers and suppressants while they were unmated and not trying to conceive. But Alphas felt like they shouldn’t have to take blockers since they were on mandated birth control that was given to them when presented and could only be reversed when they were trying to conceive. Rey had always thought that was a ridiculous claim considering they could impregnate as many Omegas as they wanted to, but Omegas could only be impregnated once at a time. And again, _of course_ , she would have to work with this man.

Lost in her train of thought for the millionth time today, they had reached the end of the hallway. There were only two doors left. One she deducted was Luke’s and the other she was able to read by squinting. It read **Ben Solo Senior Financial Advisor.**

Rey’s stomach plummeted. What if her new boss was the one who smelled like that? Wasn’t he like what? 60 years old? Would she drool over her new boss? Would she make a pass at him? She hated this whole thing. She hoped to God that it was this Ben Solo dude, even though he probably wasn’t on blockers and clearly he wanted the attention anyway. He was probably a big Alpha douche all the same. This was really shaping up to be the worst first day, if not worst day she’s had.

Kaydel knocked on the door and they heard a quick “Come in” from the voice Rey recognized as Luke. They walked into the door and Rey noticed that the scent was not as strong as suspected, although it still lingered. That meant it wasn’t Luke, but that other Ben Solo person. Rey breathed a sigh of relief that she did not know she had been holding. The scent might not have been Luke’s, but it still lingered enough in this office for her to know that this Ben Solo was in here a lot. That meant that she too would be interacting with him, being Luke’s Assistant Financial Advisor.

“Rey good to finally meet you in person! Thought you were going to quit on me the first day.” Luke lightheartedly joked. He was sitting down in his desk while surrounded by three men. One was short and stubby, and probably the plainest looking person ever. The other two were both tall and handsome. While their heights matched, their appearances differed. One was blonde and had that typical attractive face with his blue eyes, while the other had long dark black hair with a sharp nose. He also appeared to have some soft features such as his lips and brown eyes. She could also smell that amazing smell coming from the three men. Although the guy was probably a douche, she hoped that it was one of the taller men. At least they’d both be good to smell and look at. Knowing how her luck had been that day, Ben Solo was probably the one plain looking shorter man.

“I’m sorry Luke,” Rey replied, “Some guy rear-ended me on my way here. I hope this doesn’t affect your impression of me.” Shortly after her sentence ended Rey heard a scoff from the three men but didn’t notice who was the owner of it. More support of her now self-named Douche Theory.

“Oh, it definitely does. I’m not so sure you’re suitable to work here.” Luke stated. And at that statement, Rey’s eyes widened and watered. “I’m kidding,” Luke quickly supplied as to not cause her any more distress.

“Oh okay. It won’t ever happen again sir.” Rey responded, hoping to get back on his good side. Kaydel did say he had called her his “protégé”, so it seemed he at least thought she was good at what she did.

“Okay okay enough with the sir stuff,” Luke replied. “You’re staying here for the long run. We’ve already paid for your background check and we wouldn’t want to waste that money,” Luke deadpanned. At least this time Rey got the joke. “So, Rey you know me, and obviously have met Kaydel. These three are also financial advisors here. Men, please introduce yourselves to Rey.” Luke gestured to the three men next to him.

The plain looking man walked forward first and reached out for her hand. Rey supplied it with her introduction, “I’m Rey, nice to meet you. I’m Luke’s new Assistant Financial Advisor.” When grabbing the chubby clammy hand, she noticed no smell. So, he was not the amazing smelling Ben Solo, good. 

“Assistant Financial Advisor? Don’t you mean assistant _to_ the Financial Advisor. Omegas can’t be Financial Advisors.” The pudgy man snarked. Rey quickly released her grip from the man.

“No,” Rey snarled, “I was correct in my statement. I’m Luke’s new Assistant Financial Advisor, soon to be a Junior Financial Advisor”. Rey was much more grateful that this prejudice man was not the good smelling Ben Solo. She turned on her heal toward the tall blonde, but again, she heard that scoff. She snapped her head back to realize it had been that plain pudgy man the first time and then again, this time. She was grateful again it was not her Alpha acting that way.

_Her Alpha?_

Rey quickly shot THAT thought out of her mind and introduced herself to the blonde.

“Ransolm Casterfo,” he supplied with a soft smile and smooth voice. _Ah so this is the man with the strange name_ Rey thought. Again, he was not Ben Solo, nor did he have any smell. But he was quite nice to look at and had a beautiful accent. Rey thought that maybe she might dismiss her no dating coworker rules for this one, he was obviously kind enough to be polite and take his blockers as required. He’d probably be very generous in a relationship.

Even though that first man had been atrocious, the Ransolm man had been kind. And on top of that no one had even noticed her smell that lingered on her shirt. Her scent blocker must have worked by some miracle. Her day seemed to be turning around slightly until she walked to introduce herself to the last man.

Immediately she was hit with his full-blown scent. It was so strong and so intoxicating she had to stop to take a breath. She instantly regretted because then she took in more of his scent and felt even more breathless. Feeling a bit lightheaded she said before he could speak, “And you’re Ben Solo.”

At that moment she locked eyes on him and refused to give him her hand. He appeared also apprehensive of giving his hand as he looked down at her whole body, stopping at the spot on her shirt where her dildo had laid down its sweet little head, and then back up at her eyes. Then she noticed his nostrils flare and his eyes widen along with his pupils dilating. _Fuck he smelled me, and he smells even better up-close_ Rey thought.

They must have been standing there staring for a while, because they only stopped when they heard Luke clear his throat and break them from the spell they were under. “Well thank you guys, if you could go work now, I’d like to start training Rey now.” The men scurried out the door, but Rey still felt a weird fuzziness to herself in addition to how dizzy she now was. “Sorry about them, you know how Alphas can be sometimes. But don’t worry I know where you’re coming from.” Luke supplied with a wink sensing her uneasiness.

“I just don’t like that somehow the law allows Alphas to go around without blockers, but Omegas would be jailed immediately if it were them.” Rey responded.

“I assure you that everyone here is required to use suppressants and blockers if that is what you’re implying. Everyone goes through a testing prior to employment as you did, and we do random testing as needed to ensure that it is followed.” Luke informed her. “Anyway, let’s get started on everything.”

* * *

The rest of the day was very uneventful. It consisted of a lot of orientation paperwork and basics about the job and where everything is. Luke took Rey out to lunch and they chatted about their college experiences and taking their licensing exams. He explained that he would basically be her mentor while she learned the ropes of financial advising enough to take on her own clients.

Rey never saw Ben Solo again for the rest of the day, but she could smell his left-over scent all over the office. She didn’t find it too distracting, but rather comforting.

She left the office feeling a little different than when she started the day. She couldn’t tell if it was better or worse, however. She knew this was going to be a struggle for her.

She found her dented up car in the parking lot while leaving and remembered that THAT was something she now had to deal with on top of everything else.

After getting home from her long day she immediately threw laundry in her washing machine while drinking a cup of wine. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake two days in a row. That Alpha, Ben Solo, had definitely smelled the shirt post dildo touching and he definitely responded.

After her laundry had finished, she took a shower making sure to wash her hair and went to bed. She definitely did not get off in the shower to the thought of his scent nor did she touch herself again while laying naked in bed thinking about the way his pupils dilated and nostrils flares behind his beautiful black locks of hair.

And she definitely did not fall asleep dreaming about how good her Alpha’s knot would feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @Ben_Solo_Luvr for update information and lots of Reylo things!


End file.
